Abyss
is the 169 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis It is finally the morning of the long-awaited Maijima High Festival. While it is still quite early in the morning, Keima stands in front of the door that leads to the Light Music Club room. He checks if anyone has arrived, but is surprised that there is no one present. He himself expected the band to be practicing by this time. Suddenly, someone jumps onto Keima from behind, giving him a scare. He looks back to see Elsie, who is still disguising herself as "Elnon". Immediately, Elsie reverts her appearance back to her own self. Elsie enters the club room, asking if Keima came to listen to the band practice, which proves to him that the band will assemble. Elsie goes on, boasting about how her idol life is busy, which results in her being punished by Keima. Keima thinks about how he should keep distance from Chihiro completely. With the band still stable, it shows that Ayumi and Chihiro's relationship has not changed. The question now arises whether or not he should advance onto conquering Ayumi. Abruptly, Elsie asks if the year 1888 was in the Meiji era. Though puzzled by the reason why Elsie is asking, Keima answers that it was in the 21st year of the Meiji era. She notes it on a pice of paper and starts reciting lines. She states that she is currently practicing Kanon's MC lines for the festival. She then asks if Keima knew that the school festival is really old. He says that by Nikaido, it has been around ever since the school's founding. At that moment, Elsie says that he's incorrect, telling him that it has been around even before the school's founding. Keima swipes the paper Elsie was holding and sees that it is the festival's flyer. He looks at the school emblem that is shown on the flyer and asks himself what it is supposed to represent. There is then the sound of the clubroom's door opening. Chihiro is at the door giving her greetings to Elsie. Enjoying the moment, Elsie calls out for Keima, but he has already left the room. As Elsie notices that he took her memo, the other band members enter in. The last one to enter, Ayumi, has a sad expression on her face. At the library, Shiori is cleaning the glass windows. Someone suddenly calls her name, which it has happens to be Keima. He asks her if the library is open, and she replies that it is. She further explains that certain areas are restricted, but most of it should be publicly open. He requests for her help. Inside, Keima asks for some books about the school. He also asks for only a few books, not the mountain of books Shiori could possibly bring. She understands and goes off to get some of the books. She returns with two books and a pamphlet. she also states that there were magazines and biographies concerning the school, but Keima responds that he does not need them. Keima looks into one of the books and sees the history of the school, from when it was found in 1888 until the time of the school's coeducation enactment in 2001. He also looks into the emblem and finds out that within the emblem is supposed to be Demeter, a goddess. Other information concerning the emblem is shown, but he only reflects upon the goddess aspect. Keima remembers that Haqua said before that the school area was once an ancient battle ground, causing ghosts to appear often. He wonders if this is only coincidence, but goes on to asking Shiori if there is any articles that is about the time before the school's founding. She says that the school was private property before becoming a school, therefore making it almost impossible to have such information. Keima knows that there was one more important event, and that such information was necessary to confirm it. Shiori suddenly says that she remembers that there are some old documents. Keima asks if he can look at them, and she replies positively. Somewhere in the library, Shiori opens a drawer that holds the old documents. They both look into it, until when Shiori herself finds some photos. For one of them, Keima questions what is within, and Shiori guesses that is a photo of a ground-breaking ceremony. But Keima says to look closely. In the background of that photo is a theater. He is positive the photo was taken before the school was built, so he wonders why there is a theater. This only means that he has to investigate the old theater in order to get the answers he wishes for. References Category:Summary